


Christmas gifts

by PrincessProjectra



Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types, Legion of Super-Heroes (Comics)
Genre: F/F, I’m actually really proud of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessProjectra/pseuds/PrincessProjectra
Summary: Vi gives her girlfriend the best gift ever.





	Christmas gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my legion sideblog on tumblr Legion-of-heroes

“Ayla. Ayla, wake up.”

Ayla groaned in response and tried to hide under the covers, “Just 5 more minutes, Vi, please?”

“Ayla please, this is really important to me.”

“Uuggghhh, fine.” Ayla didn’t understand why Vi was so nervous, in years past she hadn’t really made such a big deal about Christmas, or any holiday really, like she was now, but if she was if she was this worked up it must of been important, so Ayla reluctantly got dressed and went to go to the common room.

The commons were completely empty except for the two of them. Violet grabbed a small box and handed to Ayla. Ayla looked up at her confused.

“Um, shouldn’t we wait until the others are awake to open presents?”

“Yeah, but this one is really special and wanted you to open it without everyone else.”

Ayla guessed that this must of been something personal to Violet, as she may have not as shy as she once had been around the other legionnaires, she still did get nervous around them. So she quietly open the small box, inside was a ring.

“Ayla, will you please marry me?”

“Salu, I don’t know if I should smack you for waking me up this early or if I should kiss you.”

In the end it ended up being kisses.


End file.
